


A Gay Marriage

by pushkin666



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Pretending to Be Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has to marry Adam to clear his family's debts.    Shame he isn't gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gay Marriage

"Cheer up!" His father slapped him on the back. "At least try to look happy about your wedding."

Kris took a mouthful of champagne. He honestly wished it was something stronger. "I did this for the family," he responded. "I'm married now. You don't get to tell me what to do. Understand?"

His father laughed. "No, that would be down to your husband now. Try to keep him happy, Kris. He's all you've got now."

Kris swallowed and glanced over the room to where Adam was conversing with some of the guests. Some of their guests! His husband! Once Kris had agreed to marry him, Adam had paid of the Allen family debts. Kris owed him for keeping a roof over his parents' heads. 

Adam was a catch and the announcement of the wedding had drawn some bitchy comments in the gossip columns. Who was Kris after all; an unsigned singer-songwriter with little more than a guitar at his back. Whereas as Adam was a multi-millionaire, a music star selling millions of each album he'd brought out, a gay icon adored by his hordes of fans. Theirs had been a marriage of opposites, not helped by the fact that Kris wasn't gay despite what he was pretending for Adam and everybody else.

Adam looked up and caught his gaze. He beamed at Kris, and Kris returned his smile, raising a glass in salute to his husband.

This was a business arrangement but Adam seemed to be genuinely happy about the whole thing. From the time he'd spent with him Kris liked his new husband but he didn't know how they were going to carry off the newly married and in love vibe well enough to convince the papers. Well, Kris would have to put on the act and no two ways about it.

The thought of kissing Adam... Well, he didn't really know how he felt about it. But that was something he'd have to worry about later.

Procuring a fresh glass of champagne, he headed over to Adam. His father was right. He had a part to play and he would play it to the best of his ability.


End file.
